objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 12
The 12th part of Pokemon- er... I mean RFVP is here! I don't know when the finale is but... who cares! Info~ RFVP Season 1: The Official Information Parts! Running For Vice President Running for Vice President ~part 2 Running for Vice President ~part 3 Running for Vice President ~part 4 Running for Vice President ~part 5 Running for Vice President ~part 6 Running for Vice President ~part 7 Running for Vice President ~part 8 Running for Vice President ~part 9 Running for Vice President ~part 10 Running for Vice President ~part 11 Voting characters in Season 2 RFVP Saga: Season 2 - Vote! Vote! Vote! RFVP RCs Chapter 28a: No contest... yet - Cake at Stake Bubble: Hoiy goiys! I just bought sproingy shoes for our alloiance! Pencil: Woo hoo! Thanks Bubble! You're too kind! Wheely: Yay! Book: Thanks so much, Bubble! Icy: Thank you! Bubble: And also froindship bracelets! Pencil's alliance: *jumps* Weeeee!! Pencil: Oops! Forgot something! *bounces somewhere* At the cage Pencil: Hey, Match! Bubble made us friendship bracelets! Here! Match: Like, OMG! That's, like, so kind of her! Tell Bubble I said thanks... Now back to my emo business... Pencil: uh... Okay? Eraser: Match! Come on! Later... Potato: Po! Po?! Potato!!! (Translate: Hey OJ! Do you like someone?! TELL ME!!!) OJ: ...? Marshmallow: I think he said that do you like someone... *in her mind* Please be me! Please be me! PLEASE BE ME!!! Okay... Calm down... I don't like him... :| OJ: Well... There is this girl that I like... Which is weird for my standards... Marshmallow: *surprised* Oh my Sugar! Who is it?! OJ: Well... I really don't know who- Marshmallow: Oh come on! Potato and I promised that we'll never tell anyone! OJ: I think it's... Potato: O_O Marshmallow: :|... OJ: Leafy. Marshmallow: WHAT?! I-i mean... Wow... Potato: *gasp* P-potato?! (Translate: L-leafy?!) Meanwhile at Drumstick's bungalow (I'll call it cottage because it sounds better) Drumstick: Oh my POTATOES!! Butterfly: Pota- what?! What is it D-stick?! Ghosty: Tell me it's not a girl problem... Toothpaste: ? Drumstick: Oh nothing... I was just testing if I say "OMP!"... Toothpaste: *facepalm* Butterfly: *derp face* Ghosty: I wish I could do the face palm... Later... Drumstick: CAKE AT STAKE TIME! Speech Bubble: -Wait what?- Potato: POTATO! x) Everyone: ... Toothpaste: Onto the likes! Drumstick: Cute Potato wins! :D Potato: POTATO!!! :D *spins wheel* Drumstick: Potato... Give 10 people immunity while the others are eliminated... And you're also immune... Ghosty: Just pass this cake to the ten people... Potato: *nods*... *throws cake to Bubble* Bubble: Yoiy- *pops* Freesmarter: *Squeals* BUBBLE!!! *recovers her quickly* Pencil: ... *gets hit by the cake* At least I'm safe! Bow and Dough: *gets hit by the cake* Ruby, OJ, Leafy and Book: *gets hit* Suitcase: *gets hit* Toothpaste: Last cake... It's either one of you... Wheely: :( Ice Cube: Oh no! Speech Bubble: :O Potato: ... Potato? *throws it randomly* ... ... ... Speech Bubble: *gets hit* -Phew..- -Oh no! Icy! Wheely! Marshmallow! No!!- Freesmarter: I apologize for eliminating them... I can't seem to decide who to be eliminated... And there goes my brother going crazy for eliminating her... D: Wheely: Aw... Aw well... At least I made it this far! Bye Alliance! *gets teleported* Icy: AAAHHH! *gets teleported* Marshmallow: Wait. Before you eliminate me... OJ! I-I love you! *gets teleported* OJ: O.o... Wait. what? Later... Ruby: And there are only 3 of us left :| Pencil: We're losing alliance members!! Bubble: OH NOIO!! Drumstick: Too bad... Toothpaste: Anyway, you guys are the final 11! Woo hoo! Everyone: YAY! THE END! Chapter 28b: Phobia Fight! ~With me and the 4 RCs! Firey: Hey, everyone... Leafy: ... O.O... It's... It's... It's... Pencil: Just say it already... Leafy: FIREY!!!! *screams like a fangirl* Firey: I brought along the four lucky RCs that had gotten a chance to get to season 2... Speech Bubble: -That ended quickly...- Gum Bally: *about to say Pears* Gum: Not. 1. Word. Sparkly: Hey To- Tongue: Shut up! I don't want to hear a word from you... you ugly freak! Oh! Hey guys! Guys: HEY, TONGUE! SUP DUDE! Sparkly: :O :( *In her mind* I am not willing to give up! I knew that Tongue is going to be mine! Meanwhile... With Freesmarter Oh! Hey guys! I just read the 4 RCs' personality... Gum Bally... Similar to Bow... Shows affection to pears and GT... And she's rarely mean to everyone -even to her enemies... Gum... Similar to the Season 1 version of Balloon... Cold-hearted... Shows hatred to everyone... Even cute little babies... And often uses his iPhone... Tongue... Mind my language... A huge d**cheb*g to girls... But nice to guys... Sparkly... Similar to Bow... Loves Pink and Purple like me!... She also loves Tongue... Kind to all girls... Hates jerky guys like SB & Blocky (like me) and hates being called hideous like me! Wait... TBFofBFDIA... Is Sparkly the object version of me? Answer this question! Later... Drumstick: The contest is to face your fears! :D Two people will receive immunity... President Firey will choose who to be eliminated... Five contestants to be exact... Sparkly: That's a great contest you've come up with! Drumstick: Aw... Thanks! You're so kind! Sparkly: You're welcome! Tongue: Could you shut up now and let Toothpaste listen? Drumstick: Hey! I thought I was- Toothpaste: Each of you will have to get in this room... Book: ... Seriously?! Tongue: Just get in! Ruby: Like you can do this contest! Tongue: FINE! *to the guys* Good luck! Pencil: Oh! So now you're being nice to them?! Can't you be a gentleman and be nice to us girls?! Ghosty: *grows bigger* COULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP BICKERING AND JUST GET IN! Female Contestants except Suitcase, Bubble and Bow: *grumbling* In the room... With Bubble and Speech Bubble... Bubble: Uh... Whoiy is it soio dark? (Giant Fingers came out of nowhere) Bubble: AAAH!! Speech Bubble: :O With Book... Book: Water? Book: Gack! Can't breathe! *covers mouth* With OJ and Ruby Ruby: Hey OJ! OJ: Oh! Hey Ruby! Ruby: ... It's getting awkward... OJ: I know what you mean... Ruby: Well... *screams and hugs OJ* OJ: Uh... What are you doing? Ruby: Don't you realize that we're falling!!! OJ: Wha... AAARGH!!! Ruby: We might shatter any minute!! With Bow Bow: CHAIRS! (Chairs disappears) Bow: *gasps* NOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOO!!!! Later... Butterfly: Okay... So Ruby and OJ survived while the others died... Toothpaste: How did Bow, Dough and Potato died? Drumstick: Heart Attack because Bow's chair disappeared, Dough's Bear and Stairs disappeared and Potato's cookie disappeared... Meanwhile with Thefreesmarter... Me: *looking at the RFVP info* *closes eyes* The person eliminated is him/her!... Oh! Hi! I was choosing random contestants to be eliminated! :3... Well... Sorry! I can't choose! The contestants right now are awesome and kind! They don't even deserved to be elimianted! And at least I'm done with the random contestants after choosing Bubble 4 consecutive times... NO! SHE WON'T BE ELIMINATED AND SHE'LL NEVER WILL!!... No she's not my favorite character... Her alliance and alternates are my fave... I'll insert the word "later" after this... Later... ~From BOTO Firey: Well... It's really hard to choose the five people... But I have chosen already... And those for are... Dough... Sorry Dough fans Dough fans: :( Dough: Oh my glob! WHY?! (I just made him sound more LSP-ish... If you watched Adventure Time.. You should probably know her by know... I love LSP!!!) *gets teleported* Firey: Pencil... Pencil: You must be broken!!! *gets teleported* Firey: Suitcase... I'm sorry but I do know you're kind and all... I'm really sorry Suitcase: It's okay... :( *gets teleported* Firey: Sorry Potato fans especially Freesmarter but... Potato... Potato: P-Potato?! *gets teleported* Firey: Sorry Bow-fans but... Bow! Bow fans: HEY!!! WHY?!!! Bow: No! Wait... I have to make 1 last advertisement... Buy a chair they're super-duper cool and- *gets teleported* Meanwhile with Freesmarter Me: *sniff* WAAAHH!! I can't believe I made Bow, Dough, Pencil, Suitcase and Potato eliminated... I love them! But I wanted OJ to be safe but my brain's all confused and jacked up... Later Firey: Bye everyone! *winks at Leafy* Leafy: *faints* OJ: *jealous face* Ruby: *to Leafy* *jealous face because OJ is jealous of Firey* Drumstick: Awkward... Toothpaste: See ya later guys! RCs: I'm going with them... Contestants: BYE! Chapter 29a: Inanimate Contests Leafy: FINAL 6 EVERYONE! :D Others: YEAH!! Bubble: Toio bad Poincil's eliminoited... Ruby: Yeah... :( Book: I know and Icy too... Bubble: Uh-huh... Speech Bubble: -Guys! They're here!- OJ: ... Isn't it awkward that we're the only guys left? Speech Bubble: -yeah...- Freesmarter: Girls over boys!!!!! YEAHH!!! I'M A LUNATIC!!!! Toothpaste and Ghosty: Seriously? Ghosty: >:) Fusmarter! Freesmarter: SHUT UP!!! Drumstick: Okay... OJ... You're going to feel a sense of Nostalgia... Because the contest is doing II to S2 contests! OJ: O_O... Wow... Butterfly: All of you will be racing till the latest contest of II... Drumstick: Good luck! OJ: Easy... *wears cork* *jumps down the Crappy Cliff* *lands on water* Bubble: Whoa... He's a profoissional... Ruby: :) *jumps down with Bubble and Book* Bubble, Ruby and Book: *lands on water* Speech Bubble: -Wait for me!- *lands on water* OJ: *collects lemons and puts them in the box* *runs* Bubble: Let's hoilp each oither! Ruby: Okay! Book: Sure! Speech Bubble: *puts lemons* *floats away* Bubble: Let's goio! OJ: *smirks* *throws rock at fake Taco* Ruby: AAH! It's Donut!! Book: That's just a decoy but why is Lollipop here... Fake Lollipop: I guess people judged you by your cover! Book: HEY! Wait... HEY! Wait... Bubble: *throws a rock at fake Blocky* That soilves everoiything... Book: *throws rock at fake Lollipop* Ruby: *throws rock at fake Donut* Let's go! Speech Bubble: *throws rock at fake character* *floats away* OJ: *slingshot himself* Speechy: *floats* Book: Let's go alliance! Bubble, Ruby and Book: *slingshot themselves* OJ: *stacks Golf balls* *goes through random items at an obstacle course* *puts some candy into the basket* Great... How am I suppose to cross this sand? Bubble, Ruby and Book: Hi OJ! Speech Bubble: *floats across* Bubble: ALLOIANCE POWER! Bubble, Ruby and Book: *wears springy shoes* Ruby: Need help? OJ: Thanks! Back with Leafy... Leafy: *jumps* *lands on water* Finally... Back with the others... OJ: *decorates christmas tree* Bubble, Ruby and Book: *jumps up and down while decorating the tree* Done! Speech Bubble: *floats away* OJ, Bubble, Ruby and Book: *runs across the desert* Tyler: Hello every- wait... Haven't I- OJ: Walmart... Bubble: Woialmart? Tyler: *moves out of the way* Back with Leafy Leafy: *slingshots herself* *makes it across* Finally... Part 13... It's here!